Armored Core 3: After Effects
by Zero Melfice
Summary: A Raven finally gets to live his dream out, but has a bad feeling about his old home and his past. Chapter 5, updated.
1. The Match

I don't really know if you'll like this or not, but it is mainly based on a newly inducted Raven for GC.

I will say this, all the characters in this story are out of the game or I made them all up. I did not steal anybody's idea!

I do not own Armored Core.

ZM

* * *

PROLOGUE:

The average life of a Global Cortex Raven. He has suffered from a dramatic event, but is slightly recovering. Considering that it happened when he was only eight years old, he has progressed even further than most think.

His name is Lance Gunner. He likes to be called Zero. Everyone likes him. He is 17, and is about to experience something that will leave him feeling great, energetic, and will also leave him with a painful memory.

* * *

The Original Chapter

A huge crash was heard in the arena. It was four ACs. It was a two on two battle and it was getting really suspensful.

Two of these Ravens names were Lance and Blake. They were really close friends and did everything they could together.

The other two Ravens names are Sean and Brett. All four Ravens are friends in their own little ways. But, cruely enough, The tournament they had entered was a small time. It was for nothing but for pure sport and honor.

Although, the people that are holding the tournament will fix up the ACs for the pilots.

This tournament was called the Honor Mark. The team that won the tourney would be given a mysterious gift.

Since this was a mystery prize, it attracted a lot of people and Ravens.

Lance was starting to take some serious heat from Brett's Napalm Rockets. Blake was getting the edge of Sean, but soon lost that when Sean started an onslaught of grenade launches. Brett had ignited his overboost and jetted around Lance.

Lance finally had enough of playing around with his opponents and took out his moonlight. Lance quickly shifted the AC around and the blade went soaring into Brett's left arm, making it useless.Lance then quickly withdrew and jerked forward, slicing up Brett's right arm. Brett had been teleported from the arena from taking too much damage.

Blake, also tired of playing around, took his slug gun out. He had perfect aim with this gun and loved to use it as a finishing touch. Blake managed to outmaneuver Sean and dealt a great deal of damage to Sean's backside with the Slug Gun. People think that just because Blake used a heavy Reverse-Joint AC that he often could not move, and this just shattered their entire theory.

Sean was starting to panic right about now. To his left was a slug gun with a 99.9 chance of all bullets hitting.

And at his right is a grenade launcher aimed at his legs, he didn't even know when Brett had been defeated and Lance had managed to corner him.

Sean had to think this over a bit. He had only a few hits left, the situation he was in wasn't looking up. Brett had been taken out and all he had left was one shot from his high heat handgun.

"**I give, I give! Please, point those down before something slips.**"

"**Sean has given in and that means, Lance and Blake have won the tournament!**"

With the crowd roaring, Lance and Blake were lowered from their cockpits. The mayor of the town came and gave them each a letter. He also had said to not tell anyone what were in them, and definitely think about the question inside.

* * *

Alright, I would like to thank the one reviewer I have gotten so far. Thank you Bloody Kitsune for bieng very nice about your review! I hope you liked this extended version better.

ZM - Update - I am redoing the chapters, seeing as when I started this story was a few years ago.


	2. Departure

Re-did the chapter, have fun!

**Aloud**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks (Future references mainly)

* * *

_Zero and his life-long friend Blake, just got a note from the mayor of the small town. The note inside was issued from One, Global Cortex, the other was Nerves Concord. They were tired and went on home to take a look at what was inside._

Okay...I know you said it should have been a corporate representative, but this was a very small time town that everything was practically within a 15 minute drive perimeter.

Enough talk! I don't own anything but a few characters, the ACs, and the plot.

ZM

* * *

"**My god! Blake you need to be more careful with your keys! This is the eighth time this week!**", Lance said getting tired of having to crawl through the window every time they come home.

"**Alright Z, I'll try to take better care with my new set!**"

"**Yeah but you haven't spent a fortune getting the keys and you haven't paid me back either! I'll have to sick Midnight on ya again if you don't!**" Lance said as he looked satanically at Blake.

"**Oh no! you don't have to do that again! I still remember how much it sunk me just because you wanted to put on a show for the public!**" Blake also added in, "**A two minute show might I add...**"

"**Yeah but you were stupid or may I say DRUNK enough to accept it!**"

"**How come you always get the best of me in everything?**" Blake said tiredly.

"**Oh I just remembered the notes we got! lets see what they say.**"

Lance and Blake remembered that the Mayor said these notes were very important, so they promised themselves that they would consider it very seriously. Once they opened the letters, they were shocked at what they both had saw.

Blake was the first one to speak. "**Wow! I was just asked to join Nerves Concord! One of the people that recommended me was my cousin, Pendulem!**"

"**I'm glad that you are happy with what you are asked to join, but we're going to have to go our separate ways from here on. I was asked by Global Cortex and the Raven that recommended me wants an exhibition match as soon as I get there!**" Lance was becoming very nervous because of the name he saw.

"**Aww come on Z! It isn't like it's Ace or so- oh. I see. I wish you the best of luck man, your going to need it!**" Blake was shaking as well, he was kinda happy that he is not in his friends shoes but is sad because of who Lance was going to face. He quickly shook it off though, he knew how talented Lance was.

"**Thanks, man!**" They went on to bed with high hopes and sadness on their minds.

The next mourning they got their stuff together and and decided to take one last look at their home town.

"**I'll miss this old place!**" Blake said, but then added, "**But I am kinda glad to go!**"

"**Now why would you say something like that Blake?**"

"**Because this place is halfway polluted, the water is deadly, all we get around here is our houses, we have to strive for a living, and... must I say more?**" Blake said waiting for an answer.

"**Well I guess I can't say a thing this time, you win**." "**Alright! I out smarted you!**" Blake Blurted out not thinking.

Lance added slickly, "**But remember, it is still one to one million!**"

"**Well ruin my second of happiness why don't ya? I don't care, I still have ONE point!**" Blake said turning his head.

"**Haha. Well I guess this is where we split, remember, we will always write back and forth to each other explaining about what we did during the day, alright?**"

"**Alright!**" Blake said happily.

Being the good friends they are, they hugged each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Well, I said I would thank my reviewers, so here they are,

Master Alucard, Thanks for adding me to your favorites list.

Bloody Kitsune, Thanks for taking the time out to red my story!

ZM - Updated - Probably still not my best, I'm just correcting typos and grammar issues.


	3. Arrival

Well I'm glad for Master Alucard for helping me out on both of my stories, and Sydon for replying to my other story.

ZM

**Aloud**

_Thoughts_

_Flashback Starts-_Flashback ends (I'll be sure to type it in as well.)

* * *

Last time, 

Lance and Blake went their separate ways. They had promised to keep contact by mailing each other every week.

But something is going to happen to them. And it might be their last glances of Earth by the end of this mess.

* * *

"**Welcome! Where are you to go?**" A nice voice replied from the other side of the desk.

"**Oh, I'd like to take my test to try to be a Raven here.**" Lance said shakily.

"**Oh sir please. Don't be nervous, everyone was when they first came here. Even, him.**" The clerk just pointed to a name.

"**Anyway sir, what's your real name**?"

"**Lance Gunner**."

"**Your registry name?**" Lance had to think about that one. At his hometown, they just called him by his real name. Then he thought of something he liked..

"**Zero.**"

"**Okay, now all I have to do is look at your letter you have received and you'll be able to try out for the test.**"

"**Uh, oh! That letter! I think it's right here.**" After a few minutes of struggling, Lance finally found the note he was looking for. "**Here it is... miss?**"

"**How about you just call me Mira.**"

"**Okay miss Mira, here is the qualification papers**." Lance was becoming less nervous and more hyper. He had already lost his patience while walking all the way here. His AC would be brought a few days later.

"**Okay! Your ready!**" Mira was turning around to her seat as she heard Lance ask a question.

"**Um, Mira? When will I take the test?**" He had just remembered that question. He was going to say it sooner as he gave her the papers.

"**Well, you could take it now, or wait till tomorrow.**"

"**If you go today you might make a friend that is also new to the Raven fold." "His name is Harry. But he registered under the name of Apple Boy. He's also my little brother.**" Mira said with a laugh at the end.

"**Really? I wish I had my sister with me. My whole family was killed by a Raven. My purpose is to find him and show him the mercy he once showed my parents and sister.**" Zero was becoming really mournful right now.

And Mira was sensing this. She knew something that most others did not know. She just had to make sure.

"**Um, Zero? I hate to bring back a sad past, but what was your sister's name?**"

"**Why would you want to know?**"

"**Just thought I might know her.**"

"**Well, I guess I could tell you this. All I can remember about her name is what people had told me. Her name was... Crystal**." Zero, for some reason, had almost forgotten her name.

_I knew it! This is the boy that I had seen all those years ago. And I can't believe that he has come so far..._

Mira had thought this as she looked through his battle records. His shortest match was 2 minutes and 16 seconds against a Guy named Blake.

"**Well I guess since he's your little brother, I guess I'll go ahead and take my test now.**" Zero had said once he thought about her brother.

"**Alright then! Tell my brother I said good luck and good luck to you to mister Gunner!**"

"**Alright thanks Mira!**"

* * *

Hate it? Review in the nicest way possible. Like it? Just say so! 

ZM - Updated, all those typos from 3:48 AM should now be gone. Lol.


	4. The Test Pt 1

Ok, time to explain some things. To Xero88: I'm glad that you read my story and I'm not exactly talking about Zero off of SL, but thanks for asking that question. Oh, thanks for reviewing too! Master Alucard: Hurry up and get a new chapter on your story! I can't wait to see what will happen to Alex and that base he has! Now to anyone who will read this. I might change my plot a little, but the name will still represent the timeline during AC3. The new plot will be a mix of AC2:AA and AC3, along with some other stuff I'm going to throw in, ok?

ZM

**Aloud**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

* * *

After Zero finished his business with Mira, he went on down the hall so he could find the testing room.

After he found it, he looked around and saw only one boy about his age in the room. The boy was fidgeting a little like he was real nervous about something. Zero went on over and sat down next to him to see what he was doing.

"**Hey there. What'cha doing?**"

"**I'm waiting to take my test so I can become a member of Global Cortex.**"

"**Really? So am I! Whats your name going to be?**"

"**It's going to be Apple Boy. Don't ask me why I picked that name, I think I was a just a little bit empty minded when I chose it, haha**."

"**Oh, so your Mira's little brother, Harry! Nice to meet you. My name is Lance.**"

_'So he's the boy that my sis just now talked to me about...'_

"**Hey you guys! It's time you for you to take the test now.**" A young female voice said.

"**Alright, first you have to take this exam so we will know if you know what the cockpit of an AC looks like and how it operates.**" "**If you don't ace the test, you will not be allowed to take the skill test and will be escorted out of the Cortex, got it?**"

"**My god! Isn't that a little strict?**" Asked Zero.

"**Well we only want people who actually know what their doing instead of just pressing buttons here and there.**"

"**Oh well, it doesn't really look that hard does it?**" Apple Boy said while he was scanning down the page.

"**It's just ten questions.**"

"**Think about it Apple Boy. We need an A right?**"

"**Right**."

"**Then that means we can't miss even a single question. Even if it is just one, you would make a 90. Which is a B.**" Zero pointed to a little grading chart at the top.

"**Oh, I see.**" "**But it can't be that hard anyway since we were actually asked to join, right?**"

"**Right!**"

Well after a few minutes given to allow them to look at the questions, they began. The first few questions were easy for Zero, but the last three didn't actually have to do with the cockpit.

**Question #8: What would you do if your opponent's AP went below zero, but they kept on fighting? **_I would just continue right on too. I fought him this long, all I can do is keep on fighting and hope he collapses from taking too much damage._

**Question #9: Who is the current Nine Breaker and what are his wins and losses"** _Ace is the current Nine Breaker and he has a perfect record of nothing but wins._

**Question #10: If you could make up your own Core Model, what would you make?** _I would make a core model that could vanish for about ten seconds and would still allow you to attack. It would have unlimited uses, but you have to wait about 5 minutes before you could use it again._

When they were both done, they handed their papers to the woman and waited for their scores.

When the woman had graded the papers, she had an upside down smile on her face. She looked at them, then looked back at the computer. She turned it around and they each burst with laughter.

* * *

Well if the story didn't point this out at the end, they both passed with flying colors.

I thank everybody that likes this story and has put me and it on their favorites list.

All the advice has helped me out quite a bit and I look forward to reading both of your fics and can't wait till their finished!

ZM - Updated the chapter and removed some useless parts.


	5. Rules for Round 2

Alright. Its been long so I am going to be rusty. I am not so sure about what I am going to type and most will be as I go.

To Xero88: Thank you for putting me on your favorites list and I am wondering when your story will be finished.

To AlexanderXaviorTorrin: Thank you for being such a nice guy and I hope you like what I have put so far.

On with the story!

**Aloud**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks**  
**

* * *

"**Man was that test easy or what?**" Apple said.

"**Well it was easy, but those last three questions got my attention.**"

"**You mean about the one with the Core Model?**"

"**Yes and the ones that were with it as well. I wonder why they put them there?**"

"**My sis said something about it, but she never got into enough detail so I never understood it.**"

"**Oh! I have been meaning to ask you. How did you know I got a letter that invited me to join?**"

"**Hmm? Oh that! My sis is the one who sends out the letters and then she checks them when the person comes in with them.**"

"**I see. Well how far are we from the test hanger?**"

"**We're almost there. Just about another five minutes or so.**"

"**Ugh.**" Complained Zero. He was getting tired of walking.

EARLIER AFTER THE TEST

"**Well you two need to get to the test hangar by tomorrow and good luck with taking it!**" The nice lady said.

"**Thanks!**" Zero and Apple Boy chimed in unison.

They started walking to the hangar when they saw that the path was blocked and was being cleaned.

"**Guess we will be taking the long way around.**" Apple Boy said and then started leading the way around to the other side. When they got about half way, An old man was struggling with his stuff and needed help. They stopped and helped him and got a reward in return.

"**Cool, Who would have thought that old man was actually one of the arena's veterans?**" Said Apple Boy.

"**Yeah. I can't remember his name but isn't he the one who is good with the Moonlight?**"

"**Yeah I think so.**"

They continued for about another half hour when they reached a break spot. Once they had a bite to eat and used the restroom, they continued on which brought them to where we are now.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"**Finally we're here!**" Exclaimed Zero. He was really tired of walking.

"**Well lets hurry and finish up what we came here to do.**" Apple Boy said.

* * *

"**Ok runts! Lets get you down with the basics to what you need to do!**" A very grumpy man said.

"**Here are the rules!**

**1. No Hacking into the system! If you get caught, you will be up for prosecution and thrown into our little prison!  
**

**2. You must used a pre-made AC.**

**3. You must destroy at least a total of 58 Heavy armored MTs.**

**4. If anyone enters the test ground, you are responsible for whatever happens!**

**5. Do not leave the area!**

**Now, here are the bonuses if by chance you reach a certain standard in the test!**

**1st Degree: You will be given a total of one million Zinc.**

**2nd degree: You will be given some old parts that may help you out some.**

**3rd degree: You will be given newer parts to help you along with your customizing.**

**4th Degree: Well, lets just say if you're lucky enough, you might be given this little baby!**

The man holds up an optional part.

Both Apple Boy And Zero were in shock! Maybe they were good enough to attain it, or they might be good enough to barley pass at all. At least they can try!

* * *

Ok. I hope you guys like this one too! Tell me what you think the optional Part is if it isn't too obvious.

ZM - Update - Mainly fixed grammar and typos, I'll make a new chapter soon.


End file.
